five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Peter Peterson
Peter Peterson (AKA the gray man) is a murderer. He has killed 56 people in his life. 20 were kids. He also killed his wife. His father was Daniel Peterson Sr. His mom was Helen Peterson. His brother is Daniel Peterson Jr. He lived from 1969 - 2034. He died when he was 65. He is like his dad. He always went to FNAF Locations. He is friends with The Purple Man. Life He was born in May 19, 1969. When he was 8 he went to Fredbear's Family Diner. His favorite was Frebear. He went there every day. Also when he was at school he was bullied and picked on. He had no friends. When he was 9 he secretly murdered his classmate. His Parents loved his brother Daniel More. He went to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza when it opened. He loved Golden Freddy. He had nightmares of Foxy. He did not like Foxy. Also Peter had poor grades. He had to repeat 2nd grade 3 times. When he was 10 he was in 3rd grade. He also was sad when Freddy's closed. He then went to The 7 Nights Pizza. But he stopped because he liked Freddy's so much. His parents left him. He then lived in a tent he had found. Also he went to Freddy Fazbear Pizza when it reopened in 1984. When he was 15 he went to The New Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. His friends made fun of him for still going there. But sadly when he was 17 it closed. He then went to Candy The Cat's Burger and Fries. He loved Blank. When he was 18 he worked there. He worked there until he was 20. When he was 20 he tried to work at Mike M.'s pizza. They would not let him in. So he decided to try to find his parents he later found his brother when he was 29 and killed him. Years later he became friends with Mike Sherwin. When he was 35. When he was 40 he went to tons of pizzerias. He then bought a house which was located right next to Dug The Dog's Pizza. When he was 41 he went to Freddy Fazbears Pizza. He then went there and started murdering people. He went mad. He murdered lots of people. When Fazbear Funhouse opened he went there in a grey suit and stuffed lots of kids into Freddy Fazbear Suits. Then it closed. When it reopened he was arrested. He then broke out and when Freddy Fazbear Funtime was built he hid. But then he made a torture chamber. One time when he was attempting to kill a little boy he slipped on a paper and got killed in a Golden Dylan Suit. Personality He usually is very malevolent and Angry. Also deep down he is very Sad and Depressed. He only cares about himself. Murders *Tim Murphy: Was Stabbed in 1978. *Jimmy Smith: Was Shot because he made fun of Peter. *Patrick Prince: Shot. *David Peterson Jr: Stabbed in Eye. *Kent Albertson: Put in Ralph The Rat's Suit. *Helen Albertson: Hit in head with rock 7 times. *David Peterson Sr: Stabbed when writing Letter. *Mike Sherwin: Killed because he called him Dumb. *Helen Peterson: Shot. *Victor Griffin: Stuffed in Croco Suit. *John Rubino: Put in Charles Suit. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Animatronics